1. Development of Diabetic Models of Atherosclerosis and Vascular Injury 1A. Wire Injury model and Diabetic and Atherogenic mouse models 1B. Atherosclerosis and Lipid analysis 1C. Immunohistochemistry 2. Genotyping of mouse colonies. 2A. Development of primary genomic screens for accurate genotyping of mice. 2B. Characterization of mouse background using microsatellite markers for high-throughput genetic scanning.